As is known, one of the needs felt by automobile manufacturers is to be able to provide a user interface for controlling the ventilation and/or air-conditioning system of the type described above, structured in such a way that its use, i.e., the selection of the commands by the user is extremely simple, practical, and immediate, and at the same time is economically advantageous to produce.
For this purpose numerous efforts have been made by the aforesaid manufacturers for developing user interfaces for controlling the ventilation and/or air-conditioning systems that will be particularly inexpensive and will present a good degree of “usability”, i.e., will be simple and intuitive, but there still remains much to be done.